Love will keep us together
by GypsiRiddle
Summary: Set after the war but before epilogue in bk7. HPGW mainly. RWHG in later chapters. I suck at summarys so jut check it out. NOT FOR UNDER 18's, bit graphic
1. An unexpected present

DISCLAIMER: Please see profile

This is set after the war, at the Burrow. It's a bit graphic, so if you are under 18 please look away now.

It was cold when Ginny Weasley awoke from her dream on that December morning.  
It had been a good dream and she struggled to keep her eyes closed, not wanting it to end. She willed herself to remember what it was about, she knew she was awake but was so desperate to stay in her dream that she refused to open her eyes. She could still feel his strong arms wrapped around her and was sure she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous" said a voice behind her as he kissed her neck.  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see Harry Potter smiling down at her. It wasn't a dream. He really was there with his arms wrapped around her delicate frame.

"Where's Ron?" She asked

"Probably still in the living room with Hermione, they were still talking when we left them, although I doubt they're doing much talking now" he replied with a cheeky grin. "Now that I think about it, why are _we_ talking? There are so many other things we could be doing." As he said that Ginny felt something hard press against her and she understood what he had meant.

She leaned in for a smouldering kiss and Harry kissed back with such passion she melted in his arms. He held her closer as his right hand slowly moved between them, caressing her body until it came to rest in between her thighs. She was already wet from the kiss and parted her legs to allow him access. His fingers moved rhythmically up and down around her clit, rubbing it gently until he found her entrance. He inserted a finger and she gasped at the pleasure, moving in and out of her as her breath quickened almost at the peek of her climax, she didn't understand how he could be doing this with just one finger but enjoyed it too much to say a word. She moaned as he took his finger out of her and pushed her on her back holding himself up above her with his arms. He leaned in and kissed her again as he manoeuvred himself to her entrance, her legs spread wide, dripping with expectation. He pushed himself slowly into her, just a little, as she writhed under him. She looked into his burning emerald green eyes and saw, not lust but love and passion. Using her legs she pushed him in deeper wanting him to fill every inch of her, wanting to become one with him. He slowly pumped her in and out, in and out.

"Faster Harry, faster. Please I need you" she pleaded. He did as he was told building up more momentum holding back his own pleasure until he knew she was almost there, then as she reached her climax he came with her, she was screaming his name as he pumped more and more of his warm liquid into her filling her to the brim with ecstasy. He slowed his pace as they both panted, out of breath and almost exhausted from their activities. Rolling onto the bed beside his love he gazed into her eyes, was she crying?

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.  
"Nothing," she said, wiping her eyes "it's just I always knew I would lose my virginity to you Harry. You are the man I am meant to be with"

"You know that I love you Ginny, don't you?." he asked, again kissing her forehead as he did so.  
"I love _you_ Harry Potter. I really do. I have loved you since I saw you on your first day at Hogwarts. And when you saved me from you-know-who I knew we were meant to be but I'm scared this is too good to be true, I'm afraid that you might leave me again."

"I would never leave you Ginny, I love you, I want to protect you and I never ever want to hurt you. I want us to have a family with children and everything."

Ginny smiled, this was unexpected, she knew then that he loved her just as much as she loved him.  
"Wait here" He said and with that he ran from the room stark naked. After a few moments he returned carrying a small package.  
"I was going to give this to you Christmas morning but I can't wait till then, I know it's only a few days away but here" he passed her the present.

It was beautifully wrapped in deep crimson paper with gold ribbon there was a tag attached to it saying 'My dearest Ginny, I give you a piece of my heart along with this gift, please accept it and say you'll be mine always, all my love today and everyday Harry xxx' She carefully unwrapped it making sure she didn't ruin the tag, she wanted to keep that. She took the small box from its covering and opened it. Inside was a ring, she looked at it then went to look at Harry but he was on his knee "Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny was shocked to say the least but managed a slight nod of the head before bursting into tears. Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It looked stunning with three stones, a diamond an emerald and a ruby all set into a platinum band.  
Harry got to his feet pulling on his jeans. He grabbed Ginny and gave her a passionate kiss then ran off, down the stairs to the living room.

What did you think? Please R&R. There is more but if you don't like this I'm not posting it.


	2. Anouncements & Visions

Ok so here is chapter 2. It's a bit shorter than the first but I ran out of things to write. Thank u to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Please see profile

* * *

"Ron, Hermione, stop whatever it is you're doing, this is important!" Harry shouted as her came bounding down the stairs. 

He looked around. No Ron, no Hermione, that's odd he thought, then he noticed some bright red hair bobbing up from the sofa and the sound of soft female moans coming from beneath it.  
"Ron?" said Harry tentatively "where's Hermione?"

Ron's head moved slightly to reveal a very hot and sweaty Hermione (She was the one making all the noise) he carried on pumping away at her until finally she screamed at the height of her climax. Ron looked up to see a very embarrassed Harry looking at him (morbid curiosity, you know you shouldn't look but for some reason can't look away)  
"Oh Shit Harry, what the hell are you doing here"

"Sorry Ron but you know this is the living room you bloody idiots, anyone could have come in and seen you, you're just lucky it was me!" Ron and Hermione scrambled around looking for pieces of clothing to cover themselves.

"_Accio Clothes_" said Harry "quick get these on Ginny and I have some important news for you both"

With that Ginny came down the stairs "have you told them yet Harry I hope not I wanted to be here when you do."

"Not yet love."

"What news?" said Hermione who was finally looking a little less flushed

"Ginny and I are engaged" replied Harry beaming as Ginny showed off her ring. To say they were shocked would be the understatement of the century! Stunned shocked and positively gob smacked would be more appropriate.  
"bloody hell, Harry, you never told me you were thinking of marrying my sister!"

"Well I wanted it to be surprise for everyone, besides which I don't know what I would have done if she'd said no"

"No worries mate, don't suppose you've told mum and dad yet?"

"not yet it's only just happened and I've been a bit busy getting mental pictures out of my head!"

* * *

Harry headed back upstairs to their bedroom with Ginny close behind him. As they walked into the room Ginny lay down on the bed slowly undoing her shirt buttons.  
"What are you doing, soon to be Mrs Potter?" Harry asked her in a mocking voice.  
"Well, as this is a very special day, I thought we could celebrate." She replied her voice suddenly husky and sexy.  
"Is that so?" And with that he straddled her kissing up and down her neck. Her took out his wand and tapped her bra so that it disappeared to reveal her ample breasts. He kissed each one in turn, flicking her nipples with his tongue and sucking on them lightly. She sighed with ecstasy, feeling his lips on her body made her shiver and writhe beneath him. 

He gradually moved lower down her skin leaving feather light kisses as he went until he got to the top of her skirt. Harry undid the zip and pulled down her garment, he threw it aside and continued to kiss his love. She opened her legs and he inhaled her scent, going wild with anticipation. His member was rock hard as he let his tongue lick her clit gliding slowly up and down her slit. He lapped up her juices as she came on his face, her body vibrated with the orgasmic satisfaction he was giving her.  
"I want you babe, inside me. I need it, now please give it to me." Harry stopped, lifted his head and looked into her beautiful eyes "No." he said with a mischievous look in his deep emerald eyes "You can't always get what you want."

Ginny pounced. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, holding down his arms. She took her wand from the bedside cabinet and conjured rope from thin air and tied his arms to the bedposts.  
"You will learn Harry, not to say no to me. You will lose." And with that she plunged his member deep inside her, riding him like a stallion. Harder and harder she rode until finally they came in one fluid motion, their juices mixed as her pussy contracted against his pulsing cock, milking him for every drop.

She collapsed in a heap on his chest. The ropes were gone and his arms draped around her body.  
"I love you Ginny." Came the voice of the man she loved.  
"I love you too, Harry." They lay there on that cold December morning, both at one with the other and completely satisfied that today is going to be the start of the rest of their lives.

Please Review, nothing too mean, I'm very sensative!


	3. Dinners & Surprises

DISCLAIMER: Please see profile

I know this one's a little longer and I'm trying to get to a point but kinda lost it for a minute! I'm sure everything that happens in the first few chapters will make more sense later! (I hope) so here it is anyway I hope you enjoy it again R&R it means a lot, thanx!

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room... 

"I can't believe Harry saw us, it's so embarrassing!"

"I know but your not regretting it are you babe? I know I'm not"

"Of course not Ron, it's just I didn't want.."

"Shhhh" Ron cut her off, "don't worry" he whispered, and with that he kissed her.  
Hermione melted into the kiss and let Ron's hands wander up her body to her face. He stroked her cheek and broke free from his loves lips.  
"If they're doing what I think they're doing then they won't be down for a while, we could always go to my room so as not to be caught again. Although I must say it was a bit of a turn on, knowing that we could - and did- get caught." He said with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Hermione loved those eyes, so warm and caring and, whenever he looked at her, full of passion and fire.

"ok, lets go, I want as much of you as I can get before..." she trailed off.  
"Let's not think about that just now" he replied as he kissed her again.

Once upstairs Ron was busy undressing the woman standing before him planting feather light kisses all over her body as he did so. He kissed her neck as he fumbled with her bra clasp. When it fell to the floor he closed his mouth around one of her ample breasts, licking and sucking it as it rose with every breath she took. Hermione let out a small moan in satisfaction as his hands roamed her naked frame. She pushed him back

"now, now Mr. Weasley, you've been pleasing me all night now it's my turn." she whispered, kissing his torso all the way to his trousers. She undid the zip with her teeth pulling them down as she went. Out sprang his manhood stood to attention, she lightly kissed the tip as Ron let out a gasp of pleasure. Slowly she closed her mouth around the rock hard member in front of her, moving her head back and forth sucking softly as she did so.  
"mmmm... That feels so good, baby. Don't stop" Ron's voice was soft and breathy as he spoke.  
Hermione stopped. Ron looked at her "keep going don't stop now"

"I know a thing or two about teasing Mr. Weasley, don't you want to be teased?" She asked in an innocent tone.  
"Please baby..." She kissed him slowly up his body, finally planting a fiery kiss on his lips. Ron pulled her closer, picked her up and walked over to the bed. He placed her down not breaking from their embrace, and climbed above her. He removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck

"Oh Ron, you're making me wet" she breathed in his ear.  
"I know, I can feel you" he replied moving his hand to her sacred place, rhythmically rubbing up and down until she moaned with delight.  
"I need you inside me Ronald, deep inside me. Please" she was almost begging him now.  
Ron responded to her plea willingly as he found her entrance and in one movement was buried deep within her. Hermione sighed at the feeling of him in her, filling her. They moved as one, her pussy pulsating around his piece as they both climaxed violently, vibrations flowing through them. Ron rolled onto his side next to the delicate woman he loved so much.  
"I love you Hermione Granger. I want to always be with you. I want to protect you from everything and make you happier than you could ever imagine"

"Oh Ron I love you too, I want all those things with you and only you"

"Marry me Miss Granger. Promise whatever happens we'll be married and happy. I can't give you a fancy jewel encrusted ring but I can give you my heart and it's yours if you'll have me."

"I don't want fancy jewellery or anything flashy, I know Harry gave that beautiful ring to Ginny but I don't need that sort of thing, I just want and need you in my life always. So my answer to your question, Ron, is yes. I will marry you and I will make you as happy as you make me every time I see you" Ron leaned in to kiss his sweetheart.

"shall we tell those two" He gestured towards the other room.  
"Not yet we don't want to walk in on them do we" she giggled.

* * *

Ginny was sleeping when she felt something between her legs, it was big and hairy and was pushing it's way through her thighs. Harry's head had moved from the pillow beside her and was now by Ginny's backside, kissing and licking every inch of her it could reach. She moved her legs allowing him to kiss her opening up and down, every now and then his tongue would dart out and lick her making her shake uncontrollably with every stroke.

"Mmmm you taste so good, You're beautiful"

"Is that all I am to you?" She asked teasingly.  
"No, but it's a perk of having you all to myself" He replied greedily, still lapping up her juices.  
"oh I see, well carry on then it's too nice to protest. I am all yours after all. I wouldn't want to disappoint you" Harry lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers so lightly she almost couldn't feel it.  
"Oh no you don't" and she pulled his mouth to hers licking herself from his lips.

"you're right I do taste nice." She pushed him on his back and took his penis in her small hands she rubbed it up and down.

"My turn" she teased as her mouth enclosed around it, sucking and licking furiously as though she couldn't get enough, moaning with every stroke. She straddled his face and he pushed her lower onto his tongue flicking her clit gently and passionately as she worked his member with her mouth.  
He came in minutes. As she swallowed his fluids he cried out her name

"oh baby, I don't know how you did it but it felt perfect." Ginny turned so her face was level with his and thrust his cock deep within her feeling all eight inches buried as far as it would go. She rode him harder and harder until she could take no more and came ferociously, her body shaking with passion.  
"Oh Harry" She almost whispered his name as he came with her again. "Never leave me"

"Never" he responded "You're all mine and I'm all yours, I'm never going to lose you" She collapsed on top of him her head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Much later in the afternoon both couples emerged from their respective rooms feeling satisfied and happy.  
"Congratulations guys" was the response from Ginny when her brother announced he was now engaged to his best friend Hermione.  
"About bloody time you guys realised what you mean to each other, we've all known for years. Good on ya mate" said Harry genuinely chuffed for his two best friends. 

" this calls for celebrations two engagements in one day. Let's go out for a meal, I reckon that'd be nice".  
"How about we go into the village for dinner there's a little restaurant I've always wanted to try. We'll tell mum and dad when they get back from Aunt Muriel's" Said Ginny.  
"Sounds good to me what do you guys reckon?"

"Yeah ok we'll do that we might as well make an effort then, you know get all dressed up and that" replied Ron. "Meet down here in an hour yeah?" They all nodded in agreement and went back upstairs to get changed.

* * *

"What shall I wear for Harry" Ginny was furiously rooting through her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit.  
"I'm sure whatever you wear he'll love, you could go out stark naked and he'd be happy! Actually I think he'd be happiest if you did that!" Hermione giggled.  
"I know but I want everything to be perfect I don't want him to ever regret proposing to me" 

"He won't, Gin. He loves you and was willing to risk everything for with you. If that's not commitment I don't know what is!" Hermione helped her friend to pick out her sexiest black dress (shortened a little with a flick of her wand) and then went to her own wardrobe to pick out something equally kinky, if not more so!  
She dug around her underwear draw and pulled out a lacy black Basque that she'd purchased from a muggle store called 'Ann Summers'.  
"I bought this months ago but until now I've never had reason to wear it. Do you reckon Ron will like it?" Hermione asked her soon to be sister-in-law

"I think he'll like it a lot more on the floor than on you" Ginny teased. She was so glad for her brother. He'd gotten rid of that dreadful Lavender Brown and was with the girl he was meant to be with.

In the Ron's room Harry was busy picking out a decent shirt and smart pair of trousers when Ron came in

"So you and my sister" he said

"yeah, me and your sister, I hope your mum'll be ok when we tell her" came the reply

"Don't worry mate mum'll be fine. A bit shocked at first but fine. I just hope she'll be ok about me 'Mione."

"course she will. Don't be so wet. You know she loves her like a daughter"

"I know, You nearly ready mate we can sit and wait for the girls downstairs." Harry slapped on some CK one (Ginny's favourite scent) and headed towards the door.

Down in the living room the lads were laughing and joking when they heard a little cough behind them.  
There on the stairs were two visions of beauty. Ginny, with her long red hair flowing freely over her shoulders, was wearing a gorgeous (if not a little short in Ron's opinion) black strapless number, black stilettos and nothing else.  
"You look amazing" said Harry, completely gob smacked at the sight of her.  
"Well" she whispered "this dress is so tight I couldn't risk wearing any underwear in case you could see it" she looked into Harry's eyes smiling.  
"Oh baby" he breathed into her ear, his voice filled with longing and passion "let's just stay here. We can go out another night"

"later sweetheart, if you're a good boy" she teased.  
Hermione followed behind "What do you think"she said as Ron gaped at her. She was wearing a short black skirt and a deep crimson shirt that pushed her breasts up to show off a tiny hint of cleavage.  
"You're gorgeous" is all he could say

"If you think this is impressive, you should see what's underneath, I've got a surprise for you later" she breathed seductively.  
"Can't I see it now, they won't mind if we disappear for a few moments"

"Trust me, when you see it 'a few moments' won't be enough. You'll just have to wait."

"are we ready to go guys?" Shouted Ginny Both boys looked totally gutted at having to go out when they could be back in their rooms having their wicked way with the women they craved so badly.  
"No" Said Harry after a long silence. "I've changed my mind I'm not hungry for food I don't want to go out I want to stay in with Ginny. If you guys don't like it that's too bad" And with that he picked a giggling Ginny up in his arms and proceeded towards Ginny's room leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione stood in the living room.  
"Well, if that's how he feels." Ron started "I'm not going out without them let's head back upstairs, I want to see my surprise!" and he grabbed Hermione by the hand and almost dragged her to their room!


	4. rude awakenings

OK so here is chapter 4. I've been working on it a while. Just remember that it's not real!!! This is just my take on some wonderful characters created by JK. It's fluffy, gushy and smutty so you have been warned it's rated M for a reason peoples! So enjoy and if you don't like it be gentle! I'm sensative to rude comments, they make me cry (not really, but you get the idea)!

* * *

Once they entered the room. Harry placed Ginny down.  
"Sorry Gin, but I don't want to share you just yet, not with anyone. I want to spend each moment with you for the rest of the evening. I promise we will go out tomorrow but right now I want you all to myself."

Harry felt guilty for leaving his friends like that but he'd never felt this way about anyone before and he wanted this feeling to be just his, if they went out he'd have to make pointless small talk with the others when all he wanted was to use his lips for kissing the red headed beauty standing before him.  
As if reading his mind Ginny came up and kissed him

"ok Harry, we'll stay in, to be honest I don't think they wanted to go out either, but no one wanted to be rude!" Ginny smiled as she said this

"at least I know you'll never lie to me if you can be that honest with my brother of all people!" Harry laughed

"That's why I love you Miss Weasley you make me feel happier than I ever thought possible. Now lets get you out of that extremely tight dress!" Harry moved towards her with the intent of removing the garment but Ginny stepped back.  
"Now now Mr Potter, you can't just have your way with me I put this dress on and I intend to keep it on. Do you know how long it took me to get all dressed up for you?"

"Have it your way I'll just have to fuck you with your dress still on" he grinned "for the time being anyway" he added cheekily as he pulled he close to him for a ground shaking kiss.  
The rest of the evening went in a hot and sweaty blur as they writhed and moved within each others arms Ginny's dress found the floor after about fifteen minutes. They finally collapsed thoroughly spent after three hours pumping and grinding only breaking their kisses to come up for air.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had returned to their room Ron was eager to see his surprise.  
Hermione sat him down on the bed and with a flick of her wand music started to play quietly in the background, another flick and a large pole appeared in the middle of the floor attached at the ceiling.  
"I read about this in a muggle magazine it's supposed to be really erotic" she said as she walked around the room, slowly undoing her shirt buttons and dancing to the beat of 'Buttons' by 'The Pussycat Dolls' Ron was a little confused but at the same time aroused by the sight of his love undressing in front of him.  
Hermione removed her shirt to reveal her Basque and then grabbed hold of the pole swinging around, using her legs and arms to hold her up at one point she managed to be upside down holding on only by her legs. She finished on the pole and walked over to Ron sat on the bed, his enjoyment clear on his face and in his trousers! She did a lap dance for him rubbing up and down his body to the beat of the music.  
Ron was getting more and more turned on, desperately trying to undo Hermione's Basque (bloody hook and eyes) eventually it slipped off her frame and dropped silently to the floor. He lay back and pulled her with him deeply kissing her as he did so. He stroked her back making her shudder with pleasure "that tickled" she whispered giggling.  
And they made love all night until the early hours of the morning until they finally could do it no more.  
"I do love you Hermione. I'm going to tell you everyday and if I don't I give you permission to slap me!"

"I'll hold you to that!" she whispered too out of breath to talk normally! "I love you too"

They slept in each others arms until they were awaken by a strong tug at the covers. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of a short dumpy looking woman wearing an apron.  
"MUM!" he exclaimed "What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same thing but I think we already know the answer, get dressed I want you downstairs in five minutes I'm going to wake up the other two." and with that she walked out of the room.  
Ron jumped up wrapping the duvet around himself and ran after her

"mum, don't..."

"Don't be silly Ron, do you think I'm stupid? I know they're going to be together, just like you and Hermione" Ron's cheeks burned with embarrassment

"But mum..."

"No buts this is important"

The door to the other room flung open and there stood a very flustered Mrs Weasley.  
"Right you two, get up I want you dressed and downstairs in five minutes" Harry looked at her with absolute shock on his face as Mrs Weasley stalked out of the room.

With lightening speed all four of them were dressed and in the kitchen before Mrs Weasley had chance to sit.  
'_Oh shit, Mrs Weasley saw me in bed with her only daughter, her youngest child, I hope to God she doesn't kill me. Please, please don't let her kill me. I can see the headlines on the Daily Profit now 'Boy Who Lived Murdered by lovers mother'_ _Oh SHIT!!' _thought Harry as he was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire (Ginny sat on the opposite side of the room.)  
Harry looked at Mrs Weasley with absolute shame

"Now have any of you have something you would like to tell me?" She said accusingly Her eyes shot from Ron to Harry.  
"Yes Mrs Weasley. Yesterday morning I proposed to your daughter and she accepted. I would like to ask you your permission to love and protect her until my last breath." Said Harry. He knew in his heart that Mrs Weasley would not be angry, he didn't know how, he just knew.  
A smile spread across her face.  
"Oh Harry, of course I give permission you silly thing. I've never known a boy or man I would rather have as my son-in-law." She beamed.

Ron stood up "Mum I asked Hermione to marry me as well. Will you accept her as your daughter-in-law?"

"well I can hardly say no can I. I know she is right for you. Why do you think I let her stay with us so often. I've wanted this from the very first time I met you my dear. You are always welcome in our home and our family." She took hold of Hermione as she said these words, tears of delight rolling down her rounded cheeks.  
She smiled. "And girls, I want to be involved in all preparations of the big days unless you plan on a joint wedding, that would be wonderful" Ginny and Hermione shared a shocked look as they stared at Mrs Weasley, then back at each other.  
"Yeah ok mum" Said Ginny, still absorbing the last few minutes information.  
"Right, well I must get breakfast sorted, your father will be home soon and I've got to get the rest of the family here to tell them the good news" She flicked her wand and the kitchen sprang to life, chopping and preparing food.

* * *

"I can't believe your mum saw us like that, _and_ that she was ok with it all." Said Harry as he walked back into what was now His and Ginny's room.

"I think the war got to her, she just wants everything to be all lovely and nice and chirpy!" replied Ginny "I'm a little worried about her"

"Don't be babe, just think we're going to be married, we're going to have kids and be a proper family. I've never had one I can really call my own. I know your family has welcomed me with open arms but it would be nice to be able to say 'this is Ginny, my wife and our beautiful family' don't you think?"

"Yeah it would. But..." she said suddenly with a mischievous look in her eye "If we are going to be able to say that we need to do a bit of work to get that family wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, I think that would be a good idea let's get started right now" He swept her into his strong arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss.  
He responded with a passionate force that made Ginny sigh with contentment.  
As the door to their room closed slowly all that could be seen was two bodies as one falling to the bed.

* * *

"Ron, do you really love me?" asked Hermione

"Of course I do, what made you ask me that?" The two of them were lying entwined on their bed snuggled up close, Ron's strong arms wrapped around Hermione.  
"I just don't want us to be married because Harry and Ginny are"

"If you don't want to get married then just say" Snapped Ron, he couldn't believe she thought that was the reason he proposed to her.

"It's not that I don't want to get married, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I'm giving you an 'out'. If you don't want to marry me I'll understand" She started sobbing softly into his arm.

"Hey, hey, listen to me" He said quietly, lifting her head to look into her eyes "I have never felt this way about anyone and I spent most of the last three years stupidly ignoring it. I want us to be happy together and if that means waiting fifty years before we're married then so be it but I'll tell you this Hermione Granger, I want you and only you, no one else will do for me. The way I see it hun, you're stuck with me for life!" Hermione giggled, she knew she was being silly but she had to hear those words of love from him. The war had affected everyone and she just wanted to be sure he loved her, even though in her heart she knew.  
Ron held her closer and kissed the back f her neck.  
"Let's get some sleep, I don't know about you but I haven't slept properly in two days." Hermione slipped into a deep sleep. As Ron watched her silently, her breasts rising with each intake of breath, he thought how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and amazing woman by his side.


End file.
